nightwingfandomcom-20200213-history
Midnighter Vol 2 4
Midnighter (Volume 2) #4 is the fourth issue of Midnighter. Appearance Characters *The Midnighter *Agent 37 *Noi Akakyevich *Asset 184 *Martian vampires *Polidorin *Aleksander Aleksandrovich *Ivan Savelyevich Locations ;Russia *Moscow :*Kapotnya District ::*Inn of Guire Grando Other *Agent 37's binoculars *Beast Battalion Summary Moscow, Russia (Inn of Guire Grando) A group of drunken friends enjoy their night as one of them promises that today will be the greatest night of their life, claiming they'll be heroes. They later travel to the Inn of Guire Grando, where they're greeted by Polidorin as they pay to kill vampires. Killing one of the vampires, they congratulate one another. Cafe Meanwhile in a cafe, Agent 37 complains about how Midnighter had abducted him for coffee and express he hopes that there's more to it or he's "out". Midnighter introduces him to Asset 184, whom informs them of Noi Akakyyevichi and information on the Inn of Guire Grando along with it's connection to the God Garden. Bathing Room They later find themselves in a bathing room, and begin interrogating some of the men whom been in the Inn of Guire Grando for the location. They engage in a scuffle and after Agent 37 saves Midnighter and finds out to his surprise he purposely left himself open for him to "save" him due to him enjoying him "scream my (his) name". Successful in his interrogation, Midnighter learns of the location. Back at Inn of Guire Granado Meanwhile, Polidorin finds his next prey on the strets and taking him into the inn, he kills him. Agent 37 and Midnighter arrive at the Inn. And get into the Inn after convincing the attendant, old lady, whom Midnighter finds with his powers that she was a widow and single mother who lost her kids and worked full time and later lost her home that is now the Inn, to allow them to "clean out the rats". Agent 37 and Midnighter engage the armed indviduals in the Inn searching for Akakyyevichi but Midnighter ends up running into Polidorin. There, Midnighter leans that he is pretending to be a vampire and possesses celluar enhancement. After a little altercation, he eventually cuts off half of his head with his hands. He is then contacted by Asset 14, in which Midnighter informs her of his predicament with vampires as he is chasing stolen God Garden tech in Russia and having brought a long an "idiot/friend". Unknown Spy Science Lab At the same time him and Dick are working on attempting to cure by reversing the "Gene Therapy" and find that the victim cells aren't only "reprogram" thanks to the tech used but also "boobytrapped" to kill the victim from attempted reversing, Midnighter explains to Asset 14 of the process. Bar Asking If Dick is ready for what comes next, Dick reassures he is as he disliked seeing the "vampires" "melt" in front of his face. Midnighter surmises that he protects his investments but Dick reveals that he pinged his nano-signature before the martial cells degraded and knows where they're being made. Midnighter gleefuly announces that he liked him as a captive though can learn to like him as a "sullen participant" before ordering another drink. Kazan, Russia In an unknown location, Akakyyevichi talks to some military soliders whom are disappointed in his "vampires", deeming them a failure. Seeing otherwise, Akakyyevichi thinks of expanding his program. Instead of the Beast Battalion in which was used to create the martial "vampires", he hopes sell a computer brain that has the ability to fight a fight one million times in an instant before it begins, the same abilities Midnighter himself possesses. Notes *No notes Trivia *No trivia Link Category:Comic Issues Category:Midnighter (Volume 2) Issues